Guisbert's Crusade
Guisbert's Crusade, originally published as "The most interesting story of the thief Guisbert" is a book written by Juan Brandis and published in three volumes between 1625 and 1627. This book is his magnum opus and considered to be among the greatest works of Brunanter literature, along with Adenis and Virsise. Plot Guisbert's Crusade is the story of Guisbert, a jester from Pomona, a village in Brunant. Guisbert is a hardworking and loyal servant of the local noble, and the only person he trusts well. Guisbert is suddenly and wrongfully accused of being a thief, and with the prospect of losing both his hands, decides to flee the village, with the villagers quikcly giving chase. He then gets an epiphany after some divine appearance and becomes intent on proving his innocence. Along the way, he encounters a fat priest, Joost and a cunning womanizer named Taranto, who assist him on his crusade. Guisbert first arrives at the town of Mazir, where news of his impending arrival leads the citizens there to chase them off, for fear of being robbed. ...Being scared into confessing by the fat priest, the messenger reveals that they framed Guisbert of thievery in order to be done with him, the lord's most trusted servant so they could have a clear path to killing him when he returned from the hunt. Guisbert and his friends quickly return to Pomona, where the lord has also arrived and a thre-way standoff occurs between him, Guisbert and the rebels against the lord. But, in order to keep his position of power, the lord decides to go against Guisbert. But Guisbert, having converted the messenger to their side is able to get the news out of the corruption and conspiracy. The angry townspeople get all riled up and end up chasing the lord and his corrupt government officials out of town. Guisbert is then proclaimed lord of the town, Joost becomes the town priest and Taranto helps in quickly doubling the town's population though his sexual activity. Publication Brandis was able to get well-known Roodstad published Felix Bosch to print his books. Given the size of Brandis' work, the work was eventually published over three volumes. The first was printed in 1625, followed by the two other tomes at the start and end of 1627, respectively. The books were a success for Brandis, though most of the money made went to the publisher. He became a well-known writer, especially in the west of Brunant. The first English-language edition was published in Boguestown in 1680 by Borderers, and the first large issue was printed in 1788. Themes Guisbert's Crusade is a picaresque comedy, and within the work he criticizes and jabs at the church, the state and military and others. The priest Joost embodied what he and others saw the churchmen, as fat and lazy men content on drinking beer instead of following a life of piety. The city officials, in particular the lanky guardsman are portrayed as incompetent half-wits, partly due to his distrust of the officials but as well due to the general corruption and ineptness that went around during this period. Guisbert and his companions are said to have been influence by the characters in Gisbert the Lion's crusade. Legacy Today Guisbert's Crusade is considered to be one of the greatest Brunanter literary works. This book is often considered to be the "Brunanter Don Quixote" or Robin Hood. This book is well-known abroad, and is often included in lists of the "best Brunanter literature". Guisbert's Crusade has become part of the curriculums for most schools in Brunant. In 1966, a film titled Guisbert's Crusade was released, based on the book, but it was not a major success. Notable passages *"One day it came about that a town official came to his door and sternly informed him that he would have to be arrested for being a thief. To that Guisbert answered, thou must be a courier of wit and comedy, to bring such news to this door when as the town's best-respected citizen I am unworthy of such a label." *"Guisbert did not mind the company of Taranto, but the fool was content enough with the next woman to pass by. Guisbert had his reservations, but to that Taranto responded, love is an art, and to gain a woman's company one must carefully craft a tale of brave heroics, manly charm and sentiment that would make all but the coldest of dames unconditionally open to your affections." Category:Books